Just Slither Away
by KrystalKayne
Summary: They love the way they get under one another skin, it makes them tick. But they finally give in to temptation but they don't go all the way, until next time that is. ONE SHOT


_Inhaling deeply, Natalya began her daily yoga routine, closing her eyes lightly the blonde did all kinds of positions, her body contorting slightly in ways people didn't think it could. Forgetting that her door was open, she slowly lowered herself into the splits – another thing that highly surprised people. Stretching out in front of her she caught a glimpse of someone standing in her door way, a large smirk ran across her lips as she slowly moved to her feet, setting her feet shoulder-width apart she bent right over, keeping her eyes closed as she stayed there for a moment._

"...Dayum!"

_Randy murmured as he stood where he thought he would've been concealed from the divas view – boy was he wrong. Not that he knew it though. Biting down on his lip, he lent quietly against the door frame as he rubbed his jaw line with his thumb and forefinger, a large smirk running across his lips as he continued to watch the divas body closely. She was more toned up close. All of a sudden, all of the things that Orton could imagine doing to her were popping into his mind. Continuing to move slowly, the Neidhart arched her back slightly as she sighed heavily – yet it sounds like something completely different to the superstar. A quiet laugh passed his lips. At that exact time, Nat spun around, bending over again and resting her hands just above her knees, flicking her hair to one side as her lips formed a seductive pout. She knew he'd been watching this whole time. Running her hand playfully up her side, she rested it just below her collar bone._

"Having fun over there?"

_She smirked, trailing her tongue over her teeth slowly. _

"Fuck.."

_Orton growled lowly, she'd seen him, spoilt his fun – again. Growling lowly, her snarled lowly. How was it she knew he was there? Stupid womanly instincts. Waving it off, he took one last glance over her body as she stood upright, he couldn't help but snigger lowly before he wandered off. Nat knew she'd gotten under the superstars skin by noticing him.. He always did. Biting down on her finger lightly as she placed her hand on her hip, the blonde went back to her yoga. Thinking about the Viper was distraction enough, let alone having him watch her too._

* * *

_Hopping out of the shower in his bathroom, Randy wrapped his towel around his waist before pushing open the door and wandering into the main part of the locker. Rummaging through his suitcase for a pair of jeans and a shirt, he huffed out rather angrily. He couldn't seem to get the girl outta his mind. Her body, her attitude, everything about Natalya got to him in every way possible. As agitating as hell, yet strangely, he enjoyed every moment of it. Chuckling lowly to himself, he pulled out a set of clothing and threw it beside the suitcase. A small grin ran across Natalya's lips as she stood in his door way, biting down on her finger, she allowed her dark green eyes to slowly scan the superstars body, resisting the urge to moan just at the sight, she tilted her head to the side and ran her hand around her neck as she threw her head back._

"Wow..."

_She whispered. Randy's head slowly lifted at the faint sound of something from his door, smirking lightly, it would only take him one guess to figure out who it was, tilting his head slightly, he unwrapped his towel slowly as began to dry himself. Making sure the towel covered his 'manhood' the Viper turned around to find who? None other than the dungeon diva herself, Natalya Neidhart. _

"Hello..."

_He murmured in a husky tone, the blonde gasped slightly as he turned around, snarling lowly. Dammit. He'd ruined her fun – again. Growling lowly, she pushed her fingers back through her hair roughly as she felt her eyes drawn to the hand that was covering himself._

"Fuck you.."

_She snarled, flipping the superstar off before turning on her heels, the Neidhart stormed off down the hall. He always caught her, couldn't he just let her have her fun for once? Chuckling evily, Randy continued to dry himself, changing into the clothes he picked out, he sat himself down on the couch, turning himself he rested his feet on one arm and his head back on the other. The expression on her face was priceless..._

* * *

_After spending a few hours with the Dynasty celebrating the fact they finally got the upper hand on the Uso's and Tamina, Natalya wandered down the hall of the hotel she was staying at, humming quietly to herself, unaware of the fact she was being followed. After all, he was the silent assassin. Huffing out lightly, the blonde reached into her button-up shirt, pulling her phone from her bra and turning it off, she planned on not being disturbed tonight. Randy just couldn't help himself, letting a wolf whistle pass his lips as a smirk followed._

"What the..?"

_Nat murmured, turning around slowly on her heels, her eyes falling on Randy Orton. Resisting the urge to smirk, she forced a small frown onto her lips. Biting down on her lower one lightly, she began twirling a lock of hair between her fingers._

"What can I do you for?"

_She smirked, slowly walking towards the "Viper", yet stayed close to the wall. Chuckling lightly, the superstar advanced on the diva in a rather rushed fashion, cutting her off, he rested up against the wall, with his arm above him. Tilting her head in slight confusion, she pursed her lips out slightly into a matching pout._

"Oh nothing... Just wondering why you're all on your lonesome, you never know what kinda people are lurking around"

_Orton stated, trailing the back of his hand softly down the diva's cheek before running his hand slowly down her side, finally resting it on her hip and sliding it around to her back, pulling her into him roughly. Squeaking loudly, she put her hands up against the superstar's chest, running them up to his shoulders and resting them on his neck._

"...I'mma big girl, I can look after myself"

_She purred, putting her feet shoulder width apart. Replying with a sadistic chuckle, Randy slammed the divas back against the wall causing her to groan loudly. Clenching her jaw in a sexual fashion, the blonde found her head tilted to the side as Randy's lips attacked the skin on her neck. Her chest began to heave at the touch of his lips on her skin. Purring from deep within her throat, she rested her head against his as his lips trailed down her collarbone. Running her hands down to the back of his hips, she pushed hers into his slightly before nudging his face up and staring deep into his eyes._

"Are you sure about that?"

_He smirked, bending down, grabbing a hold of her thighs and sliding her up against the wall before wrapping her legs around his waist, pinning her to the wall with his body. Roughly attacking her lips with his own, Randy ran one of his hands up her thigh until his fingertips reached the hem of her shorts._

"Uh.. Huh.."

_She replied, arching her back off the wall, only to be slammed straight back again. Her chest began to heave with every breath she was taking, this was amazing. The roughness of it all was such a turn on – especially with Randy. Arching her back again, she pushed her stomach into Orton's as his hands ran up under her shirt, popping the buttons that had it done up. Running his hands over her chest, he popped the last two buttons, causing the shirt to fall away from the front of her body revealing a black lacy bra. His eyes then fixated on one spot... Her chest._

"...Dayum"

_He murmured, resting his hands on the small of her back as he chuckled evilly. _

"Your turn"

_Nat smirked, grabbing the base of Randy's shirt and practically tearing it from his body, exposing his mid section – she could feel herself melting already. Trailing her finger tips slowly down his mid section, her thoughts her suddenly interrupted by his lips crashing against hers again. Shutting her eyes, the blonde moaned softly, she could feel him growing against her thigh, it caused her to arch her back even more. The kiss was making it impossibly hard to think straight, let alone think at all. The kiss became rougher, and deeper, more passionate the longer it went on for. She moaned and screamed numerous times, but none louder than when he trailed his tongue along the skin on her collarbone as he gripped tightly onto her legs._

"Oh.. God.. Randy!"

_The blonde screamed, throwing her head back slightly as she took in deep, struggled breaths. Randy smirked slightly as he pushed his hand under her shorts, resting his hand over the band of her underwear as he began to tease the skin with his fingertips. Squirming slightly the blonde began to slowly un zip her shorts, unwrapping her legs briefly, dangling there as they fell down and to the ground. Re wrapping her legs around his body, she pushed herself against Randy roughly. Her plan was to get him to moan, or scream with letting him strip – which instantly failed as she felt herself set down on the ground. Huffing out slightly as she crossed her arms in an unamused fashion, she watched the superstar closely as he stripped down to his boxers. Going slightly pink in the face, she was hoisted back into the air, her back slammed back into the wall again. Allowing Randy's hands to explore her body, she pressed her lips roughly against his, trailing them down his jaw line slowly, resting her hand on the side of his neck softly before she began to softly nibble the skin on his shoulder. He couldn't help it, he'd promised himself he would let her do this to him... But she'd done it. Moaning, rather loudly at that, Orton threw his head back slightly._

"God.. Nat... Natalya.. Oh.. God..."

_Randy moaned, causing the Neidhart to grin almost sadistically. Purring lowly, she lent upwards so she towered over the superstar, pushing her lips into his roughly as her hands rested on his shoulders._

"...There we go..."

_She whispered into his lips, lowering her tone slightly as she tilted her head to the side, biting down on Orton's lower lip roughly as she pulled away. Pulling her off the wall, he slammed her into it numerous times..._

"You ain't seen nothin' yet"

_The Viper exclaimed, trailing his tongue over her collarbone before biting on the strap of her bra. Rolling her dark green eyes, the diva playfully pushed the superstars head away._

"...But until next time.."

_Randy stated, with one final crashing of the pairs lips, Nat unwrapped her legs, placing her feet firmly on the ground, bending over to pick up her shirt and shorts, receiving a rather hard slap on the ass, the sound echoing through the halls. Snapping up, her hands went straight to the part of her ass that had been slapped, glaring playfully, she pushed her lips out into a small pout as Randy retrieved his own clothes. Blowing him a kiss, the dungeon diva pulled the key out of the pocket of her shorts, pushing it into the lock and disappearing into her hotel room. The whole time, Randy's eyes were locked on her._

"Until next time.. Cuz next time you won't stop screaming"

_He whispered sadistically. He definitely has ulterior motives with this one, rough would be an understatement._


End file.
